


crush

by bogosipda



Series: bobdong remix [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, bc i feel like there arent enough bobdong fics out there, i love me some bobdong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogosipda/pseuds/bogosipda
Summary: in which bobby overhears the members teasing donghyuk





	1. Chapter 1

Another day, another 24 hours of seeing him.  _ Kim Jiwon has to stop making me feel this way, _ Donghyuk wonders. His groupmate, Bobby, was goofing around with their leader. Everyone was watching them and laughing at them, however, Donghyuk was staring at the more muscular one of the two, unable to take his eyes off him.

 

“Again, again!” Bobby imitates Hanbin with an exaggerated expression on his face.

 

Everyone doubles over in laughter, and Donghyuk chuckles fondly at his hyung's usual antics.

 

Only Jinhwan knew about his ~~huge~~ tiny crush on Bobby, and he promised Donghyuk to not tell anyone about it, although he still teases Donghyuk whenever he catches him staring at Bobby with hearts in his eyes. Like now.

 

“Aw is our Dongdong-ie jealous of our Hanbin-ie?” Jinhwan whispers to Donghyuk.

 

Donghyuk shoots Jinhwan a glare and Jinhwan cackles, falling backwards as he laughs.

 

“What's he laughing about?” Bobby strolls over and asks.

 

Donghyuk, flustered at the sudden entrance of his crush, quickly stammers, “H-he was just laughing at… at your hair! Yes, your hair. It looks like a stack of hay.”

 

“My hair?” Bobby looks into one of the mirrors in the practice room and self-consciously touches it.

 

“Y-yes, your hair. Go take a shower or something. You look like you haven't done so in weeks.” Donghyuk says, desperate for Bobby to leave so that his heart would stop pounding.

 

Jinhwan, who was witnessing this scene by the side, had to stifle his snickers countless times and was a victim of Donghyuk's many glares.

 

Bobby then heeded Donghyuk's advice and went to the showers near the practice room to take a shower.

 

Jinhwan, being the little shit he is, burst out laughing right after Bobby leaves the practice room. Donghyuk flushes even redder at Jinhwan's laughter and smacks Jinhwan's arm.

 

“Hey, what's up with him? What's so funny?” Yunhyeong approaches the duo and gestures towards the flopping Jinhwan, with Chanwoo and Junhoe trailing behind him.

 

“Nothing! Hyung's just acting crazy!” Donghyuk quickly replies.

 

Hearing Donghyuk’s lame excuse only made poor Jinhwan laugh even harder and this made the three men even more confused. Chanwoo was the first one to put two and two together.

 

“Ah… This has something to do with Bobby-hyung, doesn't it?” the smart maknae catches on and asks.

 

“I d-don't know what you're talking about!” Donghyuk defends weakly.

 

Junhoe and Yunhyeong glanced at each other and had a sudden realisation of what was happening.

 

“Ha! I knew it! I told you so!” Junhoe told Yunhyeong excitedly.

 

“W-What?”

 

“Junhoe was very certain that our cute Dongdong-ie had a massive crush on our muscleman here. Seems like he was right after all.” Yunhyeong explains.

 

“I knew it!” Hanbin screams from across the room.

 

Right then, Bobby, who had finished his shower ages ago and was standing by the door and eavesdropping on them, was shocked.  _ Dong-ie likes me back?  _ He thinks to himself. He slams the door open and walks straight towards Donghyuk. Donghyuk startles at the sudden entrance and fear crosses his expression as he realises that Bobby must've heard everything. Bobby strided across the practice room with wet hair, crouches down to where Donghyuk sat on the floor and kissed him, cupping his cheek gently.

 

The rest of the members were stunned, but a few seconds later they all whooped and cheered.

 

“Bobby and Donghyuk sitting on a tree!” Chanwoo starts.

 

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” They scream in unison.

 

Donghyuk panics because  _ oh my god Bobby is kissing me this is my first kiss i don't know how to kiss  _ but Bobby strokes his cheek gently, and Donghyuk relaxes. He closes his eyes and follows Bobby's lead. When they broke apart, Donghyuk’s face was as red as a tomato and he looked away from Bobby. Bobby, being Bobby, turns Donghyuk’s face towards him and makes  _ the ugliest fuckface i have ever seen in my 22 years of life on planet earth _ according to Junhoe, successfully drawing giggles from a furiously blushing Donghyuk.

  
  
  
  



	2. soft hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which jiwon thinks he has a bad day but everything changes when he looks at his cute boyfriend

“Why is it so noisy?!” Jiwon groans.

  
  


The alarm clock on his bedside table just wouldn't stop ringing. He dragged himself up and stretched as far as he could to press the  _ off  _ button on the alarm, but he still couldn't reach the button and instead, knocked over the alarm. The alarm finally stopped ringing, though it laid on the floor of his bedroom, the batteries rolling out of it.

  
  


“What a great fucking start to the day!” Jiwon groans again.

  
  


The body beside him stirs and shuffles in his sleep. Jiwon widens his eyes, realising that he was, in fact, not alone in his bedroom. He then remembered his boyfriend knocking on his door yesterday night, all drenched from the pouring rain outside with a sheepish smile on his face. He had forgotten that yesterday was Jiwon's birthday,  **though Jiwon really didn't care about it** , and had gone through the trouble of buying a mini cake and a Piglet plushie to celebrate Jiwon's birthday with him.

  
  


“So that Pooh won't feel lonely!” Donghyuk grinned while gesturing to the pink Piglet plushie in the bag he was holding.

  
  


Jiwon looked at his sleeping boyfriend and wondered how someone could look this angelic while sleeping. Jiwon knew that most people looked like a trainwreck while sleeping, with their messy bedheads and drool all over their chins. (He knew this because he had, indeed, witnessed his friends, Jinhwan and Hanbin, falling asleep on him and on each other and boy did that scar him for life. Also because Jinhwan once sent a photo he took of Jiwon while he was asleep to the group chat and said, “Looks like someone went on a rollercoaster in the middle of the night and came back immediately after.”)

  
  


Jiwon ran his fingers through the soft locks of Donghyuk, gently caressing his cheek as he combed through the soft ash grey strands. Donghyuk sniffled and cuddled closer to Jiwon's chest in his sleep, murmuring something unintelligible before nuzzling his face into Jiwon's chest.

  
  


Jiwon flushed red, but continued stroking Donghyuk's hair, seeing as though he liked the action. Donghyuk continued sleeping, and it was not until Yunhyeong burst into the room that he startled awake.

  
  


"GAYS WE GOT NUMBER ONE ON THE CHA-"

  
  


"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YUNHYEONG," Jiwon whisper-shouted.

  
  


Donghyuk startled and rubbed his eyes before nuzzling into Jiwon's touch. Jiwon looked down at Donghyuk and made eye contact with him, flushing once again.

  
  


"Oh my god, you two are disgusting," Yunhyeong commented and shut the door, stomping out into the hallway.

  
  


"Why didn't you wake me up, Jiwonnie?"

  
  


Jiwon flushed a darker shade of red at the pet name, getting tongue-tied.

 

"I-uh, you just looked b-beautiful sleeping so I-"

  
  


Donghyuk pulled Jiwon down and pecked him on the lips, before pulling away slowly. Jiwon, no longer flustered, pulled Donghyuk back and kissed him with passion.

  
  


They broke apart and got lost in each other's eyes, Jiwon seeing his world in Donghyuk's and Donghyuk seeing his past, present and future in Jiwon's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~ sorry for being so inactive,, i've been really busy with school :')

**Author's Note:**

> i think this was pretty shitty im sORRY


End file.
